


Kaze no monogatari

by Ririko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches from the shadows, quietly, following the story of the person's life. He watches as the boy breaks down, crying, after being rejected by the one he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaze no monogatari

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto & co, belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

He watches from the shadows, quietly, following the story of the person's life. He watches as the boy breaks down, crying, after being rejected by the one he loves.  
The tears, they fall down the boy's pale cheeks as moonlight casts its eerie glow on him.

"Why?" The wind carries the quiet whisper to the person who has rejected the boy.

"I cannot love, you of the all people should know that I cannot feel anything," A deep voice answer the boy, who shakes his blond head, trying to hold back any more tears, even though he knows it's useless.

"Danna…-"The blond boy starts but the rest of the words won't come out.

"Deidara, "The owner of the deep voice calls the boy by his given name," I know that you'll find someone when you get over this. It may be just a crush you have on me,"

The words echo the clearing they are standing.

"Sasori no Danna…" The boy whispers, "I don't… I can't…" He tries to say but is cut off once again.

"Deidara. You will and you can. Trust me, "

The boy wipes away his tears from his blue eyes and looks at his Danna with trust and unrequited love.

"It's getting late. The others are probably already asleep, Deidara. Let's go back, "He says to the boy, "We are both tired after our last mission. You should sleep over this and think your true feeling at the morning. Don't rush at the things before hand, Deidara,"

The boy nods, wiping the last of his tears away, feeling a little better, even though he knows that once he is safety in his room he will break down and cry.

As the two of them walks away, back to the house that is their temporary hideout, the one who has watched all the drama steps out of the shadows. Pair of red eyes is moist with tears as the person shakes his head in denial of the feelings which are moving like a torrent inside his heart.

"Deidara…-san…" The name of his most beloved person escapes through his smiling lips as he closes his eyes, letting the wind caress his face.

A single tear fells down from his eyes as he turns his back to the duo that has already went inside.

"One day, "He whispers as he walks to the opposite direction of the duo, "One day I shall tell you the truth of my feelings of you…"


End file.
